


See How They Run

by tremolux



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Ezra Fitz is A, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremolux/pseuds/tremolux
Summary: Ever since Mona got locked away at Radley, Ezra's writing lacked a certain edge.





	See How They Run

Night after arid summer night, he played basketball, wistfully throwing crumpled pages of his latest chapter into the wastebin.

Ever since Mona got locked away at Radley, Ezra's writing lacked a certain edge. 

A contrast. 

A conflict.

A villain.

"A."

But as art imitates life, necessity breeds invention.

"How hard could it be?" He pondered.

A black hoodie and gloves. 

A prepaid phone, and a predilection for malice.

"Mona was clever, but I can do better."  
_  
Game on, bitches. -A_

Watching is fun, but meddling is greater. 

Send a message and see how they run.

It's a real game changer.


End file.
